Como un plato de sopa
by Mocrak
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL-Muchas veces, Tom sentía que su vida era como un plato de sopa.  Porque la sopa no debe ser subestimada.
1. Tazón

**DISCLAIMER:** Los hechos en este fic no son reales, fueron maquinados por mi enferma mente [la idea, la trama y el montaje son completamente de su servidora (esa soy yo)]. Cualquier parecido de los hechos en la realidad con estos personajes que no son míos sino de su propia propiedad (?), es mera coincidencia

**Como un plato de sopa.**

Ahí, de pie junto a la estufa, se preguntaba el porqué de que la vida no fuese tan simple y maravillosa como preparar un plato de sopa.

Tan simple en estos tiempos como calentar algo de agua y verter un sobre de instantáneo cuando estuviese en su punto de hervor.

¿Por qué la vida no es tan sencilla como esperar?

No fue hasta que estuvo frente al plato caliente y rebosante que se dio cuenta de la verdad.

"La sopa no era tan sencilla". No había que subestimarla por ser humilde a pesar de su fama; por ser sana y deliciosa.

No había que menospreciarla en ninguna de sus variaciones. Como la curiosa sopa de letras que tenía delante.

Porque quizá la vida se parecía más de lo que pensaba a aquella comida, medio líquida, medio sólida que saciaba su hambre.

Era fácil y sencilla, pero podía quemarte. Porque al girar tu cuchara dentro puedes ver los espirales de tempestad, aun cuando sigue siendo la misma y, aparentemente, inofensiva sopa.

La sopa no era tan sencilla como en ocasiones gustaba ver.

Y la vida sí era tan sencilla como un plato de sopa.

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_Hoy comí sopa._

_Y disculpen por estar subiendo cosas al azar y no actualizar mis fiction pendientes… ciertamente no estoy de mucho humor para transcribir, pero sí de humor para estar escribiendo cosas cortas. Así que nacen solas._

_Gracias a quienes se hayan tomado el tiempo para mis incoherencias. _


	2. De letras

**De Letras**

Tomó asiento junto a la barra; tan cerca de la estufa que bastaba estirar la mano para coger el cucharón y meterlo a la pequeña olla que ahí reposaba, calentándose con una velocidad pasmosa.

Los vegetales estaban listos, pero había postergado el poner la sopa y esta se estaba tardando más de la cuenta.

Se puso en pie con la misma pastosidad con la que la sopa se decidía por su punto de hervor, y encendió el purificador de aire.

Las burbujas por fin se dejaban ver en la superficie y se limitó a girar el cucharón que, hacia nada había colocado dentro. Lo golpeó un poco contra la orilla de la olla y lo colocó sobre el mosaico blanco.

La sopa instantánea nunca es lo suficientemente instantánea.

Poco le importaba ahora, pues en realidad no llevaba ninguna prisa. Estaba solo en casa y disfrutaba de las montañas pequeñas y avivadas que causaban el hervor.

Las pequeñas letras esperando llegar completamente al hinchazón perfecto se revolvían sin control, en círculos y espirales que viajaban de fuera a adentro en el agua.

Si se quedaba mirando estático, cogería un mareo.

Se rió de sus pensamientos absurdos y fugaces. Cogió el cucharón e hizo círculos dentro una vez más; sacó un par de letras, tan sólo para comprobar que la sopa aún no se había dignado a terminar de estar lista.

Faltaba poco, pero las esperas siempre le habían significado un transcurso de tiempo insoportable.

Frunció el ceño. Sabía que su ligera irritación y malestar no eran porque la condenada sopa no se dignara a cooperar. Su vida era como una sopa sin preparar cuando Bill no estaba.

Hizo más círculos dentro, sin encontrar las letras que buscaba, y dejó el cucharón (que continúo un par de segundos girando), de nuevo dentro del agua, condimentada y caliente.

La de letras siempre había sido su favorita. De los dos.

Bill lo hacía reír con las palabras que, sin que él terminara de entender cómo lo hacía, lograba formar en su plato.

Odiaba esperar. No que debiera estarlo haciendo pero le era inevitable.

Por fin apagó el fuego. Lo que antes era agua y ahora era un caldo condimentado, tardó un par de minutos en dejar de burbujear. No así sus pensamientos, donde las letras no dejaban de girar y provocarle una sonrisa ligera y espontánea.

La sopa estaba lista pero la presión de la espera en su estómago; que si bien se había vuelto más ligera, no dejaba de incordiarle.

Su vida era como el plato de sopa que se acababa de servir. Como un plato de sopa de letras; letras que giraban formando frases incongruentes cuando él giraba la cuchara.

Como la sopa que se sentía cálida y reconfortante al estar lista y pasar por su garganta, cayendo hasta su estómago. Pero sólo al estar lista.

Bill había ido de compras y él estaba solo, esperando, y su cerebro era un enorme tazón de sopa de letras.

No tenía hambre realmente, pero su hermano le había dicho que no lo esperara para comer, porque podría tardarse más de lo planeado; Natalie siempre era indecisa y siempre se empeñaba en acompañarle cuando iba de compras.

Una 'B' de masa esponjosa y blandita se atravesó en su campo de visión. Sonrió.

La apartó a un lugar seguro y removió en busca de una 'i'; se tardó, pero antes siquiera de localizarla, ya estaba en busca de un par de letras 'L'.

Una mezcla extraña de mayúsculas y minúsculas y casi perder de vista la 'B' varias veces, pero logró su cometido. Para entonces, su sopa estaba fría, pero él se hallaba satisfecho. Un auto aparcaba en la entrada y Bill traía regalos. Siempre le traía regalos.

Su vida era como un plato de sopa de letras difusas que, de vez en cuando tomaban formas concisas y le hacían sonreír.


	3. De Fideos

**De Fideos**

Colocó el agua debida en la pequeña azul.

Era quizá demasiado pequeña; el agua había quedado demasiado al ras. Desbordaría, pero le dejó igual. Con todo, no creía que alcanzara a tirar.

Dejaba, en cambio, que la música suave se escurriera en sus oídos, circundando su cerebro.

Tomó una cuchara y metió la punta en el agua; se había calentado ya y pequeñas ondas se formaron dentro, entre burbujas tenues y vivaces.

Era la música de Bill, pero no estaba de pronto tan mal, aunque mucha sonara retro. Y porque su reproductor de música había muerto.

El agua se tornó blanquecina y supo que era el momento. Bajó el fuego y vació los condimentados fideos.

La reina de las sopas. Toda una tradición.

El agua se tornó naranja, y los espirales se dejaron ver.

Enormes burbujas de cortos y delgados fideos.

Esa era la voz de su hermano, no pudo evitar sonreír; Bill era puro narcisismo, no entendía el porqué si lo que sonaba mejor era la guitarra.

Se extrañó cuando aquella melancólica versión de spring nicht resonó en sus oídos. La versión con orquesta.

La sopa llegó a tope, a punto de desbordar y los violines vibraron con intensidad. Casi en sincronía.

Batió dentro el cucharón, en espirales suaves que hacían a las burbujas amainar, y cuando retiró, las olas de fideos golpearon con más fuerza al tiempo que la batería se dejaba escuchar.

Los bordes eran un caos, pero el centro se mantenía en calma casi pasmosa.

Un mosquito le picó en el empeine desnudo y se frotó contra el pantalón para calmar la comezón mientras fruncía el ceño.

Se hizo con un par de fideos fuera del agua, presionando entre sus dedos.

Había un sonsonete bastante curioso en sus oídos; le dio risa, el tacto y el ruido. Los dejó caer dentro de nuevo y apagó el fuego antes de remover e ir por los platos.

Su hermano en el umbral, preguntando cuál era el menú.

El glorioso final llegó al tiempo y entonces pensó, y con mucha gracia pensó, que la reina de las sopas se parecía a la diva de su hermano.

– Fideos.


	4. De Arroz

**De Arroz**

Aquella era la sopa que menos le gustaba preparar.

Era la sopa más complicada de todas las que fingían ser fáciles; había que cuidarla y tener mucho cuidado. Prestarle más atención que a las demás, no moverla cuando estaba en cierto punto y así, saber el momento en que se había secado. Alguna especie de misión imposible, porque ¿cómo rayos iba a saber que ya estaba seca si no podía moverla?

También tenía que quedar esponjosa y suave.

Sí, la sopa de arroz era todo un reto, pero a Bill le gustaba y él había aprendido a hacerla.

Claro que ahora incluso esa podía conseguirla instantánea. Un poco de agua, un poco de aceite y un sobre con verduras artificiales.

Las cosas fáciles de la vida… que terminan siendo complicadas porque no lograba encontrarle el maldito punto a aquella maldita instantánea.

Que si se secaba, que si se pegaba, que si quedaba aguada… Jamás terminaría de entender al arroz.

Tan pequeño, tan complicado; tan sencillo, tan complejo, y tan delicioso como para que su hermano se la pidiera en cada mínima oportunidad.

Apagó el fuego para mirar a su sonriente gemelo en la mesa.

Al final, siempre quedaba bien.


	5. De Coditos

**De Coditos**

Cogió firmemente el sobre entre sus manos y se cuestionó a sí mismo cómo era que aun después de tantas veces de haber hecho aquello, era apenas ahora que venía a darse cuenta de la sugerencia de sabor en el reverso.

Frunció el ceño antes de coger una cuchara grande de plástico y preguntarse también el porqué de que hubiese un paquete de carne sobre la barra de la cocina. Arrugó la nariz y puso una expresión pesada antes de dejar de preguntarse cosas y dedicarse a abrir el paquete de instantánea de coditos.

Era una sopa chistosa con un nombre chistoso, una forma chistosa y una sugerencia chistosa.

Incorporó los ingredientes, tal cual decían las instrucciones.

Porque hay ocasiones en que uno debe seguir los pasos al pie de la letra. Y ahora debía tapar la sopa si quería que los coditos esponjaran.

Pero no encontró ninguna tapa y lo único que logró fue volver a reparar en la carne.

¿Por qué rayos había carne en su casa?

La sopa se las tendría que ingeniar sin tapa.

Era una sopa chistosa pero prepararla con inconvenientes no le estaba causando ninguna gracia.

La mezcló un poco y la dejó estar. Volvió a mirar la carne y se dijo firmemente que , fueran cuales fueran los planes para ella, él no la iba a cocinar. Le daba horror mirarla aun con sangre y se preguntaba cómo era que aun después de eso la gente podía comerla.

Bajó el nivel del fuego de la sopa con formas de tubería y se alejó un momento para hacer otras cosas.

Entonces sonrió ante su olvidadiza estupidez. Tenían visita. Esa era la razón de ser de la carne en la barra: Visita familiar.

Pondría otro sobre y un poco más de agua.

Si él tenía que estar obligado a mirar la carne, los demás tendrían que comer sopa.

Venganza sabor coditos.


	6. De Números

**De números**

Las matemáticas nunca le gustaron, aun cuando jamás fue malo en ellas. Por eso que aquella no fuese su sopa favorita; pero no que supiera distinto a todas las demás.

Cuando el sabor de todas las instantáneas es básicamente el mismo y su hermano confunde la sopa de letras con sopa de números al comprar los víveres.

Puso el litro de agua requerida en el fuego y se puso a observar a las pequeñas hormigas que intentaban llevarse un enorme trozo de pan. Cientos de ellas rodeando las migajas que se quedaban en la barra; de las galletas que Bill se había comido después de desayunar, del emparedado de queso que él mismo se había comido. Ya eran muchas hormigas, y cualquier otra persona hubiese llamado a un exterminador. No así él, que las consideraba muy prácticas cuando no se le subían por los brazos.

Divagando estaba cuando sus necesidades fisiológicas vinieron a hacer estragos. Se incorporó de su lugar y caminó hasta el baño. Cuando hacía "sus negocios" solía tardar lo que su hermano denominaba 'horas', no por otra razón que no fuera el hecho de que se distraía con facilidad.

Cuando se dignó a salir, después de lavarse minuciosamente las manos, caminó de vuelta a la cocina, y desde lejos vislumbró la pequeña olla en la estufa, y el humo saliendo de ella. Se recriminó internamente por haberse olvidado de aquel artilugio que gozaba de ser exclusivo para sopa y apuró el paso, acortando a grandes y rápidas zancadas la distancia.

Ni siquiera había puesto la sopa y el agua seguro se había evaporado y ahora su pequeña y adorable olla estaría arruinada por haber quedado tanto tiempo en el fuego con nada dentro.

Cuando estuvo frente al fuego se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver que la sopa ya estaba hecha.

Sonrió.

Eran pocas las veces que Bill hacía aquello. Porque eran numerosas las ocasiones en que le echaba por cara que los deberes eran su deber. La única forma en que le restregaba ser el mayor.

Él se hacía cargo de casi todo, todo el tiempo. Pero era grato saber y poder confiar en tener a alguien cuidando su espalda y zanjando asuntos olvidados cuando a él se le iban las cosas de las manos.


	7. Pasta

**Pasta.**

Había algo parecido a una ley implícita entre los gemelos.\ambos amaban la pasta, y se había acordado no prepararla en casa salvo para ocasiones especiales; sino pasarían los días enteros comiendo solamente spaghetti.

Siempre había un tentador paquete de pasta aguardando paciente en la alacena. Sin embargo, con o sin ley, aquella tarde Tom se sentía feliz y satisfecho. Satisfecho y hambriento de pasta.

También se sentía una paradoja andante.

Acercó el rostro al agua, que hervía paciente en la estufa; confirmando por el olor que las hojas de laurel y los ajos estaban haciendo su trabajo, y no le faltaba sal.

Destapó el glorioso paquete de _Barilla _y fue tomando pequeños manojos de la larga pasta para deslizarlos con suavidad en el agua. Esperando que la punta se ablandara para poder introducirlo todo hasta que la totalidad del paquete estuvo dentro.

Lo removió para que el agua le cubriera uniformemente y elevó la temperatura.

Cuando se trataba de pasta, poco le importaba esperar.

Se rascó bajo la malla de la cabeza y se lavó las manos. Tenía un complejo con la limpieza, y era escrupuloso al cocinar.

Después sacó una tira de spaghetti y cortó un trozo. Aun no estaba suave del centro.

Sacó una coladera honda, de cualquier forma no le faltaba mucho si el círculo blanco del centro era tan pequeño. El agua había estado bien caliente. Se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo.

Pasó otro rato, dibujando en una servilleta antes de repetir la acción y confirmar que estaba lista. Apagó y espero que enfriara.

Alguna sonata en cello sonaba en la radio, y el humo se elevaba de forma grácil hacia el techo.

Sacó el queso y comió un trozo antes de vaciar la pasta en la coladera.

La dejó estilar y removió para sacar el ajo y las hojas cuando vio a su hermano en el umbral.

–Tomi, qué vamos a…

–Pasta. –levantó un poco para que el otro pudiera verla.

Valía la pena ser espontáneo de vez en cuando si podía ver aquella sonrisa de vuelta y sentirse de nuevo como un niño.


	8. De estrellas

**De estrellas.**

Tom miró el sobre en sus manos y no pudo evitar sonreír de forma idiota. Se sintió proyectado en su próxima sopa.

Estuvo lloviendo toda la mañana y él tenía la espalda dolorida por el frío y lo dedos helados; no se quería mojar las manos pero el listillo de su hermano había abandonado las espinacas en el fregador bajo el chorro del agua, sin preocuparse siquiera por cuánta desperdiciaba. Tom las enjuagó y cerró el grifo.

El agua había empezado a hervir mientras él propinaba un regaño inexistente a Bill.

Abrió el sobre y miró las estrellas por un rato de forma curiosa antes de vaciarlas en su pequeña olla azul. Cogió un cucharón, movió y bajó la flama hasta que casi no pudo verla.

Dejó pasar un rato antes de echar las hojas verdes, pero, una vez que estuvieron nadando con las estrellas, se arrepintió de pronto: ya no podía ver su sopa.

Frunció el ceño cuando el teléfono sonó y gritó a Bill para que contestara.

Volvió a mover la sopa y escuchó a su hermano maldecir antes de colgar.

Las estrellas ya ni siquiera le parecían estrellas rodeadas de tantas hojas y tanto verde.

– Hay que cambiar de nuevo el número, Tom.

Tom lo miró confundido a su hermano mientras refunfuñaba camino a su habitación. El teléfono volvió a sonar y Bill gritó a medio camino un fuerte "No se te ocurra contestar".

Tom frunció el ceño una vez más, miró la sopa y se rió bajito. Al final, las estrellas seguían siendo estrellas.


	9. Macarrón

_Quiero dedicar este capítulo a __**Lia12. **__Yo sé que no hay muchas personas leyendo esto pero, Lia, tu comentario me hizo la noche, la tarde, la mañana y la comida; no tienes idea de lo muy feliz que fui a leerlo. Así que este capítulo va para ti, que sepas que seguí tu consejo, me inspiraste, me hiciste sonreír y lamentarme porque no sé quién eres y no te puedo contactar. Así que, si ves esto, por favor, ¡contacta conmigo! Me encantaría hablar con alguien que parece disfrutar de la cotidianeidad del cocinar tanto como yo. Parece que los links de mi perfil no funcionan y no sé porqué, pero me puedes mandar un mp o buscarme en Facebook, estoy como "Luna Celeste" (http : / www .facebook. com/ Nesmysly_) _[Quitar los espacios para acceder]_, _o también me puedes encontrar como "Moonchild Rache" en otro._

_De verdad, muchas, muchas gracias. _

**Macarrón.**

Cinco litros de agua; su madre siempre decía que aquella era una cantidad exagerada, pero era esa la cantidad que la instrucción decía y, si quería que su sopa esponjara perfecta, esa era la cantidad que usaba.

Dos ajos, porque era demasiada agua para uno solo; hojas de laurel, todo lo que tres dedos pudieran coger, y especias italianas que había insistido vehementemente en comprar la última vez que pasó por el pasillo de condimentos de la tienda.

Aún le parecía muy poca cosa para tanta agua, pero no quería condimentar en exceso. Un puñado de sal de grano.

El agua lucía tan apetitosa, relajante, radiante y sofisticada que sonrió y deseó ser sopa por un instante.

Hacia unos días en internet, alguien le había sugerido que probara colocando clavos y pimienta gorda. Se regodeó al buscar en la alacena y saber que sí los tenía; puso lo de tres dedos en el agua. Era la primera vez que lo intentaba, debía ser cauteloso.

Subió la flama y olió el escaso vapor. Tan sabroso que sonrió aún más; podía estar seguro que no necesitaba nada más. La sal en su punto y los condimentos se habían mezclado en olor y sabor dentro del agua de forma estupenda; podía saborearlo ya en su paladar, el humo bajar por su garganta desde su nariz.

Mezcló un poco y probó por puro gusto, las hierbas moviéndose y dándole la impresión de un paraíso tropical.

Se sentía impaciente, observando las burbujas en el fondo, pero suspiró y esperó, no le faltaba tanto.

Cuando el aclamado hervor llegó, se saboreó una vez más el vapor, abrió la bolsa y vació el contenido en su 'exótica' agua, lista para todo.

Amaba el sonido que el choque de la pasta hacía al caer, al removerse en la bolsa. Los vórtices hirvientes que se deshacían al caer el contenido. Tan perfecto que había quedado uniforme en el fondo, la removió entre el bullicio unánime del hervor.

Bill salió de la ducha en aquel momento, envuelto en una bata y pantalón deportivo flojo, preguntando qué hacía.

– _Penne Rigate._

El español de Bill era básicamente nulo pero, entre todo se había dedicado a aprender palabras obscenas, y cuando comenzó a reírse como desquiciado, Tom optó por mandarlo a la mierda.

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_Este fic puede ser encontrado actualizado con mayor rapidez y mis comentarios sueltos en (http: / www. tokiohotelficcion. es/ viewstory. php ?sid = 184 4_) _[Quitar los espacios para acceder]_

_Gracias por leer. _

_P.D. __Por cierto, lo que cocina Tom es pasta; en mi "rancho" le llamamos macarrones, pero la bolsa decía__"Penne Rigate"__ y yo inevitablemente me reí porque sí, tengo una mente perversa, pero más que eso, he visto a mucha gente reírse del nombre cuando lo escucha._


End file.
